1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette tape deck having a detection gear switching device of a simple structure which allows a detection gear for detecting rotations of reels to be alternately engaged with a selected reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a tape player has a cassette tape deck on which a tape running system including a pinch roller and guide rollers and a cassette loading mechanism including a motor and gears are installed.
A cassette having a magnetic tape therein is guided to a predetermined position of the cassette tape deck by the cassette loading mechanism and is mounted on a take-up reel and a supply-reel.
After the cassette has been mounted on the take-up reel and the supply-reel, selected running operations such as playing, recording, fast forwarding and rewinding are carried out according to the user's choice. At this time, the magnetic tape forwardly or reversely moves along the tape running system according to the driving direction of a capstan motor.
One example of the tape running system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,289 issued to Hideki Hayashi et al. FIG. 1 shows a cassette tape deck as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,289.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a driving motor 11 installed at a plate 10 is actuated, a mode plate 12 having a cam 12a linearly moves so as to turn a play link 13 having a cam follower 13a inserted along cam 12a. While being turned, play link 13 pushes one of legs of a spring 14 having an inverse U shape. Accordingly, a detection gear 15 moves along a guide groove 10a formed at plate 10 and engages with any one of reels 16, thereby detecting a rotation of engaged reel 16 which rotates clockwise or counterclockwise.
However, the deck of Hideki includes mode plate 12 having cam 12a of a complex shape. So, the machining of mode plate 12 is not easy.
In addition, there may be an interference between a plurality of bending portions of cam 12a and cam follower 13a, resulting in damage thereof.